vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StarsandPeacesigns
This is my talk page. Feel free to chat with me or inform me about something on here! ~StarsandPeacesigns Vandalization talk Nevermind :D ... はらまち。 03:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) StarPeace, I have something to tell you more about wiki protection.. If you can do anymore about protection the data, just lock the topic for member edit only is the only way to protect him :3 but if, those vanisher wash out other wiki page on vocaloid, just use history section and rollback it :D はらまち。 03:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! I will keep that in mind and I already asked Unknown.System and Bunai to block the vandalizer on their talk pages. I hope they see the messages. StarsandPeacesigns 03:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I just wanna say something about that random guy: WTF IS WRONG WITH HIM!? DELETING ENTIRE PAGE'S CONTENT! Grrrrrrrrrrrr............ Thanks for restoring them, I hope that he'll get a blackout and be banned from wikia. Avaflava1 03:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help on reverting vandalism. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome!:) StarsandPeacesigns 00:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem :D. AND NOW ME AND MY TWO FRIENDS ARE NOT ALONE :D!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!Avaflava1 22:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) hiya! Just stopping by to say thanks for posting on my page,told you I would get back soon,btw you should try cherry 7 up it tastes a lot like doctor pepper! --Gohan3256 13:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE RE RE (what the heck does RE mean anyways,god I live under a rock YOLO XD) THANKYOU . Thanks for thanking me for Me thanking you. Anyways,deciding between IA and SeeU Would be hard,both are great! I like IA's song meteor and SeeU's song alone,I would recommend you check them out if you haven't already.YOLO means you only live once,I think it is a bit stupid,but this is coming from someone who only found out about it yesterday.A lot of people are stupid with it though,I heard this today at school no joke,"I bought a milkshake YOLO" I think that was possibly one of the stupidest things I have ever heard,btw *takes breath* do you like Gumi? ---- Btw it's Gohan3256 didn't log in. : Lol Re: means ReplyAvaflava1 11:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) PRE Please reply. I like both IA and SeeU I like it when people suggest that they are friends. I think YOLO is stupid but when people don't use it properly it is hilarious. deco27 Makes great songs,and I agree that he should make more gumi songs.Yes I do like bakugan but I don't like Runo or Marucho.i have a friend who is obsessed with our an high school host club,she's always talking about these Hikaru and Karu people.I do like mosaik role but it isn't my favourite gumi song.Have you heard headphone actor by IA yet? It is a great song. also Japan over pass under R plan have a strange but good pv.you should check them out!--Gohan3256 11:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Also I can sing in Japanese Korean English and Swedish.I suck at Swedish though,I had to sing caramelldassen for a friend so thats how I learnt.I am good at Japanese though,and English obviously.--Gohan3256 11:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello I just got back from school,we had music and our teacher thinks she is way cooler than she actually is.Its pouring down over here,hail and everything.It kinda sucks.i found out that I am addicted to blogging I am basically making a blog every five minutes.My recent ones are quite interesting though,I have started putting questions at the end of each one. PRE PS.You should check out SeeUs song Doona. Forgot to sign again,sorry.--Gohan3256 07:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The rain is settling,I don't like it when it rains at night so hopefully it doesn't.Are you a fan of inazuma eleven? a lot of people aren't which sucks though. whats the time over in America? It's 4:47pm here.The rain has gotten so heavy. I will check out that song now,thanks for the recommendation. I'll tell you what I think after I have watched it. Gotta go eat I'll be right back in five teen minutes!--Gohan3256�� 08:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC)--Gohan3256�� 08:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! The food I had was terrible,it was chicken stir fry,with a wacky sauce. Woah that's late,don't you get tired? I go to bed at ten I clock and sometimes I yawn nonstop in class.--Gohan3256�� 09:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I didnt like the song too much but mikudps voice sounded very lifelike.With vocaloids voices I usually judge them on their character rather than their realism.A SeeU ver would be nice. I have resorted to eating jello.I usually stay up late on the holidays and weekends.I have so much omework to do and I lost my homework book,which sucks. --Gohan3256�� 09:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah that's good,how do you feel about other vocaloid covering iconic songs? I do prefer Gumi's candy candy over Kyary pamyu pamyus. Sorryh about all of my spelling mistakes,I am typing on a iPad o it can't keep up with my epically typing skills XD --Gohan3256�� 09:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I have to go,I'll talk to you tomorrow at three am again.Bye! Screen Prints You print screens by pressing the prt scr on your keyboardAvaflava1 19:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks~ StarsandPeacesigns 23:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) About your reply... When I said I "hate you" on Hiro Tamura's article... Did you take it literally?! I was talking about how I envied to the people who could draw her easily. You didn't have to be rude. I deleted your comment. The next time don't take so seriously o.ô, I wouldn't like have to suspend you some days for disrespectful or something similar =/ Adept-eX 15:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Just something about the icons for the producers' pages The whole point on putting icons on the producer's pages is so readers would say "Oh, I think I know this symbol/icon before". Now, I trust icons in Nico Nico / their blog, but twitter's another thing. -Some- producers change their prof pics a lot (some people like 150-P or Shizen no Teki-P change it whenever they upload a new song, Retasu-P's friends with a LOT of illustrators willing to make icons for her, etc etc), and then one day if readers are reading the article and they see their icons -which they've changed a LOT before- they're gonna say "Who the hell is this person?" like that. My point is, unless you know this producer, and unless those icons are used for a long time, it has their name / initial written on it, or used in more than two sites (usually in their blog or nico nico account) then it's good to go. (Unless it's their "human" face which rarely pops up) :) I'll assume you know the other producers' icons 'cause I only know Mermaid-P's. Unknown.System 01:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but there are people who constantly change their icons, (that way no one would recognize who this person is) I don't mind with the ones who "constantly" change their icons with their songs, but there are cases where prof pics are just for fun (because that's... kinda the whole point of prof pics). Unknown.System 01:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It depends on the person, really. They're just like twitter icons only in a different site lol Unknown.System 01:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thanks! And yeah.........no. Yesterday I helped my dad and stepmom move into our new house in guilford and got yelled at for bumping into people and spilling my drink (I'm clutzy). XDAvaflava1 13:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) MUST BUY APP!!!!Avaflava1 13:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Guess What Nice! Sorry for not replying untill now, I've been at Hume New England (Part of the Hume Christian camps) this past week, and electronics were banned.Avaflava1 04:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 17:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Dark Woods Circus yes, I made the page. I haven't looked at it in a while and there is SO MUCH WRONG STUFF THERE! WE WILL FIX IT TOGETHER! AND WE WILL HAVE THE HELP OF SUPERMAN WITHOUT A CAPE WHO IS PART MONKEY AND CAN USE THE FORCE!!!!!!!!!!Avaflava1 04:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I fixed some stuff just now, took out the cast part, that was from the fanmade PV (And did you get my smosh reference if you watch smosh?)Avaflava1 04:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know if it really is based off of true events, so maybe? Avaflava1 15:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yup.Avaflava1 (talk) 01:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you think it's alright to take off the WIP banner now? Looking at the page, it's much better. And I added a page for the song Dark Woods Circus. Felt like saying that. XDAvaflava1 (talk) 20:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello When you notice spamming in the comment section or on multiple pages, please contact one of the admins so they can delete the messages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) An Answer to Your Question No, but I will look at it in a minute. Just gotta finish checking my mail (too many messages XD)Avaflava1 (talk) 21:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) First thought: THIS SONG IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It actually didn't scare me at all. Now I want to see that actual movie, what's it called? Avaflava1 (talk) 22:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the Ring? My friend said it's not that scary, I'm gonna go watch it with them at some point.Avaflava1 (talk) 23:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) YO You'll never guess who this is XD I was looking at the Aoki Lapis page...YOU KNOW ME XDDDDDD I'll give you a hint THERE'S A PARTY IN SWEDEN'S PANTS and no, I'm not Cora 17:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) LUKA YOU SILLY LITTLE GIRL! StarsandPeacesigns (talk) 18:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :3 Okinawa Nee-chan (talk) 18:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) From experience.. The number of people who says something is "x japanese genre" that know what that genre is is not very high. When I was an anime fan back during my 2002 days, I noted people bothered to seperate "lemon" from "yoai"... Now they barely seem to know what it implies. I just don't spend time explaining what "shota" means anything like that. I'll point out they need to read its defination and leave it at that if they are wrong but its futile to explain or waste time explaining to some folks. Oddly, untilVocaloid 3 hit, ths issue hasn't been that seriously on the wikia. Now Vocaloid 3 has hit and everyone wants to see how things progress, they come here to learn information. All we can do is redirect them to the right source, nothing more. We can write a whole page explaining who Miku is, but the answers wikia still has questions asking things we've got written down across the wikia more then once. People oten don't want to read a text of writing with consquences because of it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Edits conflict I was there happy-appy writing 1st PLACE's article, trying to translate things with useful appearence in their site and when I pressed the "Publish" button and the edit conflict's appeared... Ah... I almost had a heart attack but anyway... DX Redside12 (talk) 01:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it's that thing you wrote "1st PLACE is the company who developed IA", and I had write some little things there and I get kinda too surpresed, nothing like that never happened with me until now, but that's ok XD Don't need to say sorry :3 Redside12 (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your Fanfic (Grrrr....typing on iPad, so I can't make a new section without confusing myself.) D'awww...thanks! I'm not sure I'm one for writing humor stories, but I'm trying a hand in romance and horror.....so....yeah. If only I actually hear this kind of stuff more often... Wait. How did you find my story? O.o SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 05:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh....did you read the rest of my stories..? (I'm kinda half-hoping you did, but you also didn't.) Sorry for the yaoi stories, I'm a yaoi fangirl. XD SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 21:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Answer Should be able to. The original article was deleted because it wasn't set up correctly, since no one was on hand to fix it, it was put up for deletion. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :No probs. ;-) :Usually its fine to recreate articles, so long as their fully established. :Exceptions being fanmades that have no significance. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:About that blacklist problem... Yes, I did undo it because it wasn't a Contributors place to remove the content. It is up to the admins, and by then it can be an end to the discussion or archived- don't just erase an entire page (considered to be an important page) without alerting the admins about it. It can be viewed as being no different then the IPs that vandalism the page. If the discussion about the user has ended, then contact me or another active admin about please. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :In addition to whatever is happening, I don't see an issue. If all they can do is make videos and vandalize wiki pages, then it isn't much of a retaliation. All the user is doing is bringing attention to themselves in a negative manner. If the companies of the respective Vocaloid products catches wind of it, then they really need to reconsider their tantrum and anger directed at a wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: No. BUT I WANT IT. GIVE ME NOW. Yeah, I'm in love with Ouran. It's an awesome anime, and the manga is probably better avaflava1 (talk) 19:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I actually downloaded a manga app for my ipod and am reading Ouran. On chapter 30something. And Kyouya is still my favorite. And the other day, a thought struck me. If Kyouya is my favorite Host....if I went to an actual Host Club....would I choose the "Cool Type"....probably XDavaflava1 (talk) 05:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) uuummm hi SandPS i am a friend of nasuhime but i also am the nerus got a voice and len and rin are twins and i thought i should say sorry cause i havent exactly been nice to ya on the wiki so sorry and if you want information go to sweet crazy yandere girl or angel amfrbls page cause i am tired of retyping it you like yu gi oh then you will love this. 13:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) wait this is the episode 54 watch first and question rin/len twins or not for me twins and do you like the fandom? 13:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) um you really didnt say weather you thought they were twins or not you just said you like them 15:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) question what is youre favorite incantation of yu gi oh? 14:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) mine is the original anime series and secong is GX but just bairly but most of all i love all the cards i have 12:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Lastly who is your favorite yu gi oh character and couple mine is ( for some reason ) chracter: yami yugi, couple:eithe yami yugi and sailor venus ummmm lasty you change your icon ALOT why is that? 03:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) thank you for making the world breakout page. I was making my own at hte time and when i hit publish it said you already did it! ^^, anyways thanks (not thnaks in the mean way) {VocaloidPony123} 03:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Vocaloidpony123 Icon 15:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE YOUR ICON!!! I LOVE YUGIOH GX!!! My twin brother and older sister are descusted my me likeing GX and 5D i dont know much about the knew one...Well once again love the icon !!! Heres a funny video KAWAII!!! Re: A question *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js/ajaxrc.js *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:35, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:You know what (ㄒoㄒ) I'm very sorry if I hurt your feeling or seemed overtly rude. I really just meant the best. I would be very sad if the wiki lost an active editor; please don't think you're not needed here. Chevsapher ♪ talk 02:04, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay Mind explaining what I did wrong? You didn't link to the FB page in their names section, though I can translate names, my Japanese isn't that advance. I can tell you the literal meaning of their names because that takes 5 secs to pull it up. But I can't tell you the secondary name meanings, and a lot of anime/manga names have a habit of having secondary punny names. Their LITERAL names are "apricot sound" and "bird sound". You can find that out for yourself by throwing their names into google search. I'm not insulting anyone, I'm explaining how oddball it looked, the stundere thing came after I translated their names, but forgot to add that section last night. Also in the comments section, I was half expressing my thoughts on them and half noting other things more legit. I apologise if I have accidentally offended you, I'm sort of distracting by mult-editing right now. I've got two wikias up I'm editing several pages and meanwhile trying to figure out how the navi bars Bunai made work again since I've forgotten so I can link mascot and vocal. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Also, before you rage quit... It turns out it was referncing their vocal banks, not their name. You made a simple mistake, but the wording is horrible so its no ones fault. 20:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) HappySunday Hey, so actually MusicNote made the page for me because I was having internet problems earlier. I don't mean to come across as rude, but I had been hoping to have the page as my little project... do you think you can hold off editing it until I get rid of the MusicWIP? I'd appreciate it a lot. ;a; :Nah, you weren't rude. I just wanted to ask because you were working so fast on it, I couldn't upload my edits. xD This song is.... very. very. special to me. Mihaelandnate (talk) 07:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC)